


Chapter clean-ups I'm giving to Dusk_Somnus

by 1Kamiro7



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: THIS IS JUST FOR ME TO GIVE TO DUSK_SOMNUS DON'T ACTUALLY READ IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kamiro7/pseuds/1Kamiro7
Summary: Dusk_Somnus began a story that I inspired, and I feel it reasonable for such an honour that I give something in return. So, I'm going to go through each chapter and clean it up a bit for Dusk to use.Keep writing Dusk! It's Awesome!
Comments: 1





	Chapter clean-ups I'm giving to Dusk_Somnus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusk_Somnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk_Somnus/gifts).



Daybreak arrived quickly for the residents of the Owl house, but then again, most didn't really sleep. Luz was still too excited about finding out how to use magic without a bile sac, whilst King, and their guest the snaggleback, where editing the demon book about the former. However, a lot of the new information didn't really impress King very much apart from the fact that the snaggleback could regenerate its shell.

“Whelp! This was a massive disappointment” King said while tossing away both his pencil and newly edited book in frustration.

“Aw come on I can share more info about me. Oh! How about talking about my life up until now?” The snaggleback called after King.

“Sorry but the king of demons needs his beauty sleep. You get back to... umm, wherever it is where you came from.” King said as he headed up the stairs to find somewhere to nap.

“Bye King!” Luz waved to the small demon before going back to making light glyphs. That was until she was interrupted by the snaggleback.

“Uh, yeah, my shell hasn’t grown back so I don’t have anything to protect myself with. Can you take me home? It’s not far from here.” The demon asked.

“Sure!” Luz smiled as she hopped up. “I'm just gonna leave some apple blood out for Eda for when she gets out of bed first though!” she then dashed to the kitchen to do just that.

“O-oh, okay. I-I’ll wait here.”

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Once Luz had returned, the pair headed out of the Owl House and pass, the thankfully still sleeping, Hooty as the snaggleback guided Luz to his home.

Just like he said, the snaggleback’s home wasn’t that far away, and Luz found that it was a very cute little grotto with light green moss on the top of it.

“Aww, this place is so cute!” Luz gushed.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cosy.” The snaggleback nodded proudly. “Thanks again for letting me stay at your place. I would have been toast if I stayed out there.”

“Sorry about you getting eaten though...” Luz rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Eh, it’s fine,” The snaggleback waved off. “Funnily enough, it wasn’t even the third weirdest thing that’s happened to me.”

“Okay. Well, see you around then!”

Luz waved goodbye as she turned around and hurried back to the house before Eda got up and noticed her missing. As she moved steadily through the forest, the bustling of leaves and the snapping of trees made her slow to a standstill, observing the orange-leaved trees until a large, looming shadow, just past the treeline.

What little Luz could see of it revealed silver scaled skin, powerful legs... or were those arms? And an eye-catching crest of shining horns.

“It’s a... It’s a...” Luz stammered.

But before Luz could even start her sentence, whatever the creature was began to open its wings, and in one huge flap, took off into the air, leaving the awestruck Luz behind.

“ _Maldita sea_!” Luz cursed in Spanish.

Luz was now in the same spot the creature was but was too late to even get a glance at it, and unable to spot the creature even as it disappeared into the clouds.

“Aww, man! I was so close to getting a look at it” Luz slumped in defeat. “I guess I’ll have to ask Eda if there where...”

Luz lost her train of thought when she caught sight of a large platinum scale that has about the size of her palm. But that wasn’t really what caught her attention.

There was a symbol burned on it, just like the light glyph, only this was reminiscent of a dragon head.

Without a second thought Luz grabbed a leaf, and using some of the damp dirt, she began to trace the symbol. Double-checking to make sure she had the glyph correct, Luz tapped the leaf, far more excited than worried about what the spell would do.

As soon as she touched it, the leaf crumpled in on itself, making a small orange ball of light that grew brighter and larger. Taking a step back, Luz watched as the light began to take shape.

Shapes of wings sprung from it first, followed soon by an equally large tail, spikes lining it in rows. A head snaked out on to of a tall neck, a crest of horns arching back. The ball of light began to shrink into a torso, finally releasing for legs, with curved talons on each foot. With the glare finally dissipating, it was fully revealed to be a spectral image of a dragon, its ethereal orange form staring down at her

Luz doubled back in shock and fear of the creature, unsure of what it would do.

Only to trip and fall due to the uneven ground that she wasn’t paying attention to.

“Whoa!” Luz exclaimed. Picking her self back up, she came face to face with the dragon, which was now curiously sniffing her. “AHHH! Don’t eat me!” Luz shouted at the image.

Surprisingly, it seemed to understand her and moved back to give Luz space to stand up. Luz was stunned by the response. All the same, she stood up so she could better inspect the spectral apparition.

“Can... Can you understand me?” Luz questioned the image.

The dragon nodded its head in confirmation.

“Oh wow... OH WOW! I learned my second spell!” Luz cheered, jumping up and down. “And it was able to summon a dragon! This... this is... I don’t even know! I didn’t expect to do something this fast, this usually only happens in the third of fourth books! Just yesterday, I couldn’t even do magic! But now, I can summon freaking a dragon! This is incredible!”

The dragon watched the comparably small human as she bounced around, nodding its head up and down to follow her movements. Getting dizzy, the dragon snorted, it’s heavy breath tickling Luz.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry,” Luz said to the dragon, stopping her joy dance, “This is just really big for me! Sorry I forgot about you, it's just that I’ve been told I can’t even do _any_ magic and now I ca...”

Seeing as Luz was about to go on another excited rant, the dragon quickly wrapped it tail around Luz. Despite it being a hollow image of a dragon, Luz could still somehow feel its tail around her, like she was floating in the air instead of being picked up. And, as it brought her closer to its stomach, Luz could feel the heat of its body on her, like a gentle campfire.

The dragon was everything she thought a dragon would have, except a body that didn’t really seem to be there. It appeared that the magic the dragon was made of was able to copy the basic bodily functions of a dragon, just not live like one.

“Aww you’re a big softy, aren’t you.” Luz wagged a finger at the dragon, a sly smile on her face.

The dragon, and Luz wasn’t exactly sure how it expressed it, looked away in embarrassment.

“Aww come on big guy, girl? Doesn’t matter. This isn’t anything to be embarrassed about.” Luz chuckled. Grabbing another leaf and some more mud, she held them up for the dragon to see. “Hey, check this out.”

Luz drew the one other spell she new, letting the small leaf crumple up and conjure a small ball of light. The dragon turned back to Luz to watch the light being formed in its summoner’s hands. It stared at one of its front claws, egging it to get closer.

“I know, pretty cool right?” Luz grinned, finally able to get the spectral dragon’s attention again. When the dragon didn’t look away from the orb, luz noticed its undivided fascination with it. “You can touch it if you want.”

Luz knew if dragon touched it all it would do was pop, but she could always make another if the dragon liked it.

The dragon seemed happy that its summoner was letting it touch the orb, and without further hesitation, it tapped its claw on the light orb. As soon as it did, a blinding light flared up, blocking Luz’s vision.

As the light disappeared, Luz gasped at what she saw.

The dragon’s see-through orange body was gone and replaced with pure white scales. Its horns were shorter than before, and its wing membrane was a yellow shade that shifted to golden feathers.

Its snout had also changed, because instead of pointed, and its eyes were now a soft blue. The spikes that grow out of its tail was gone, and instead, the tail split in two mid-way and had a similar shade of yellow to gold hair.

The last thing that change was its chest. It appeared like glass and glowed iridescently. But the most important changed was it was real, flesh and blood dragon, and not simply an image.

Luz was awestruck at the newly formed dragon in front of her, and she wasn’t the only one who was excited with the change, as the dragon itself began nuzzeling luz, knocking her out of her daze.

“HAHAHAHA! Ok! Ok! You like your new look, I get it!” Luz laughed, pushing the dragon away. “And, wow, I can actually touch you!”

The freshly alive dragon gave happy warble in agreement.

“I guess this means I have a real dragon now!” Luz announced, putting her hands on her hips and smiling up at the dragon. “How about I give you a name?”

The dragon visibly brightened at the prospect of having a proper name. Stood back to give the Dragon a better look-over.

“Hmmm... Sliver? Glowy? Blight?” Luz quickly reconsidered, realizing someone else who already held that name. “Ok, maybe not that one.”

Luz kept trying to think of good names until the dragon’s chest started glowing brightly, the wave of colours reminded her of the aurora borealis from back home that she saw in a textbook once. The beautiful rays of light shining in the night of the artic. Luz had always wanted to see them I real as they had always seemed so magical, but now the glass chest of the dragon gave her the perfect view of it.

“That’s it!” Luz snapped her fingers. “Aurora! That’s what I’ll call you! what do think?”

The dragon gave a loud happy roar in response, pleased with their new name.

“Ok then! From now on, your name will be the great Aurora!” Luz officially proclaimed as Aurora began to nuzzle her again “Hahahaa! Eda’s donna love this!” Luz then froze. “Oh man! Eda!

Luz had almost completely forgotten that Eda had no idea that Luz was out here!

“Oh! No! Come on Aurora we got to get back home!”

As Luz got up and started running as Aurora followed suit. Quickly catching up to Luz, the massive reptile bent its head down and scooped Luz up and onto her back. Checking to see that Luz was okay, Aurora unfurled her wings and began beating them.

“¡Oh hombre!” Luz gasped as Aurora quickly ascended. Steadying herself, Luz looked over her new dragon and laughed as she watched the woods go by. Luz had flown before on Eda’s staff, but there was something about this that she enjoyed so much more!

“HA-ha! Ok then Aurora, to the Owl House!” Luz pointed forward.

Aurora gave a loud roar in response and banked right and headed towards its summoners home.


End file.
